Quedate
by AriaBlack19EGO
Summary: Hermione salió de la habitación y frente a ella estaba quien menos se hubiera imaginado; el moreno solo le veía con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de confusión


_He visto que muchos autores escriben algo al principio de la historia así que pues, ya que voy entrando a este mundo yo también jeje.  
>Este es mi primer fic así que espero tengan un poco de compasión, las personas que lo han leído pre publicación fueron las que me animaron a publicarlo realmente, de lo contrario seguiría en papelitos regados por todos lados en fin, no los aburro y disfruten su lectura.<em>

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por mucho que me encantaría.**_

Era la una de la mañana cuando Hermione Granger sentada a la orilla de la cama estaba a medio vestir y buscaba a tientas el resto de su ropa.  
>La luz del baño del cuarto de hotel estaba encendida y se oía como cerraban el grifo del agua cuando en la radio empezaba a sonar una canción…<p>

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall…_

La hora… ¿Qué hora era?, la una; y empezó a contaren cuenta regresiva: 1, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8… seis hora… ¿Tanto? En eso la figura de un hombre a medio vestir salió del baño y la observo muy atentamente, sabia en que pensaba, en silencio alcanzo su camisa y sus zapatos no la quería interrumpir ya que le encantaba verla ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con la mirada al aire, y sintió como se le encogía el corazón por saber que no pensaba en él.

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call…_

Hermione terminaba de calzarse los zapatos ya completamente vestida y mientras recogía su cabello se giro para ver a su acompañante; apenas había abierto la boca para decirle algo cuando…

_It's just another call from home…_

Un celular de la mesita de noche sonó

_And you'll get it and be gone, and I'll be crying..._

-Lo siento, ya es hora - aclamo Draco Malfoy y dedicándole una mirada significativa desde su alma transmitiéndosela por sus ojos, hechos de un mar de plata hacia los de la castaña desapareció; dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La castaña compuso su expresión y de su bolsillo sacó el gira tiempo que años atrás Dumbledore le obsequio, con un Accio recupero su celular de la mesita de noche, lo guardo en sus jeans y concentrándose tomo el gira tiempo y empezó a contar… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

Su reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, el cuarto estaba vacío y la cama hecha, con un movimiento de su varita y un plop desapareció del hotel y apareció de nuevo pero ahora enfrente del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

Al entrar fue recibida por un par de risas provenientes de la cocina, sonriendo dejo su abrigo y el resto de sus cosas en la entrada y se dirigió hacia el origen de las risas; al entrar a la cocina no pudo más que reír con la escena: harina, cascara de huevo, huevo y masa regada por toda la mesa; un pequeño de dos años de edad intentando adornar un pastelillo de aspecto dudoso con betún azul, quedando mas betún en la mesa que en el pastelillo.  
>- Llegas temprano -<br>- ¡Claro!, con este pequeño monstruillo en casa, es imposible soportar la tentación de escaparme del trabajo un poco antes – contestó Hermione a su esposo que se encontraba a un par de metros del pequeño intentando quedar fuera del alcance del betún que saltaba en todas direcciones.  
>La castaña acorto la distancia entre ella y su esposo y después de cruzar la cocina esquivando un par de motas de betún lo abrazo por la cintura y él a la vez la abrazo por los hombros y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Hermione tomándola con una de sus manos por la barbilla después la miro sugestivamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda y le susurro al oído:<br>- Bueno, después del baño este pequeño monstruo caerá rendido y nosotros…- dejando la frase en suspenso Harry deposito un beso en el cuello de Hermione, justo en el mismo lugar donde Draco Malfoy momentos antes le había mordido mientras soltaba un gruñido, por un segundo esta imagen invadió los pensamientos de Hermione causando un sonrojo y haciendo su respiración superficial.  
>Harry sonrió satisfecho de si mismo creyéndose el único responsable de la reacción en su esposa.<p>

Después de convencer al pequeño pelirrojo de que la mesa y el pastelillo ya estaban lo suficientemente decorados lo llevaron a bañar y tal como Harry había predicho el pequeño cayo rendido. Hermione se adelanto para darse una ducha mientras Harry limpiaba el desorden de la cocina.  
>Al salir de bañarse la castaña sintió como una mano la tomaba del hombro y la rodeaba desde atrás por su cintura y como Harry la pegaba a su cuerpo, aspiro su loción y cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar el aroma de Draco… "<em>Que diferentes son"…<em> pensó mientras Harry iba depositando besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello trayendo a su memoria el como Draco suele morderle exactamente en los mismos lugares en que Harry iba depositando sus besos, sin evitarlo dejo que se le escapara un gemido provocando aun más la excitación del moreno quien con movimiento rápido le quitó la bata de baño que cubría el cuerpo de la castaña.  
>Hermione podía sentir su temperatura aumentar al sentir como Harry retiraba la única capa de ropa que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a su esposo, lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y lo comenzó a besar despacio pero Harry apresuro el beso intentando devorarla mientras ella intentaba desabotonarle la camisa la par que Harry la urgía con besos apasionados y gemidos ahogados hasta que la castaña de un tirón arranco la camisa del cuerpo del moreno haciendo que saltaran los botones en todas direcciones y que este soltara un gruñido al excitarse cada vez mas; el moreno se apresuro a deshacerse de sus zapatos y su pantalón, cargo a la castaña de la cintura y ella automáticamente lo rodeo con sus piernas y se dejo llevar hasta la cama.<p>

Con mucho cuidado se deslizo fuera de la cama y esbozo una sonrisa al ver durmiendo al moreno, se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa a cuadros color azul y se puso sus converse y dando un último vistazo al moreno salió de la habitación y una vez fuera de la casa se desapareció.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
>I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call<br>it's just another call from home  
>And You'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying…<em>

Después de cruzar el estacionamiento subió las escaleras al segundo piso buscando la habitación donde había desaparecido o más bien estaba a punto de desaparecer; aun tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar así que se dejo llevar por sus pies que iban reconociendo el lugar por donde tantas veces habían pasado; después de andar un rato se detuvo y cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, se recargo en la baranda ubicada frente a la puerta y esperando el momento exacto tomo un poco de fresco mientras observaba las estrellas, escuchó la canción que comenzaba a sonar en el radio, se acerco a la puerta y escucho la voz de Draco contó y abrió la puerta para verse desaparecer; salió de la habitación y frente a ella estaba quien menos se hubiera imaginado.

No se lo podía explicar estaba muy segura que nadie la había seguido aunque andaba tan distraída que seguramente no se habría dado cuenta; su cabeza daba vueltas no se le ocurría que hacer o que decir y el moreno solo le veía con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de confusión.  
>-Harry…- y eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca.<br>De todas maneras no hubo mucha oportunidad de decir algo más, el moreno miró detrás de ella y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro le dijo a Hermione:  
>-Ya entiendo- sin poder evitar que la amargura inundara su voz, cerrando sus puños con fuerza se desapareció.<p>

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
>beg you not to leave<em>

Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca, estaba en shock intentando saber que hacer pero no tuvo mucho tiempo escucho un ruido tras de ella, con un movimiento rápido saco su varita dio media vuelta y le apunto a la oscuridad. Y así como en las películas suele pasar: un rayo de luz de luna iluminó el rostro de quien estaba detrás de ella.

_But I'll be left here waiting  
>with my heart on my sleeve<em>

-¿Seguirás ahí parada con esa cara Granger o vas a ir tras tu amado Potter?  
>- Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te vi marcharte<br>- Corrección, me viste desaparecer de la habitación, pero como sabia que ibas a regresar solo "salí" de la habitación.  
>- ¿Y para que querrías verme de nuevo?<p>

_For the next time We'll be here  
>seems like a million years<br>And I think I'm dying_

Draco cuadro sus hombros y su rostro se torno serio, ya tenía tiempo considerando el hablar con ella, el pedírselo... Pero aun no estaba muy decido o seguro de lo que ella le diría así que esa noche pensaba conformarse con verla unos minutos de nuevo.

_What do I have to do to make you see  
>she can't love you like me<em>

Ante el silencio del Slytherin, Hermione repasó en su mente lo que acababa de suceder, Harry la había visto en el cuarto de hotel pero... solo la había visto a ella o... ¿no?  
>- Draco, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí exactamente?<br>- El suficiente- le respondió con aire despreocupado como quien lleva todo el día sentado en una banca del parque observando las maravillas del planeta tierra.  
>- Draco, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí exactamente?- le volvió a preguntar la castaña agregando a su tono de voz una mezcla de exasperación y molestia.<br>- El suficiente, el suficiente para verte llegar y ponerte a ver las estrellas, el suficiente para ver como tu _muy amado esposo_ llegaba y se marchaba, llevo suficiente tiempo aquí Granger.  
>Hermione no respondió, solo le miro.<p>

_Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<em>

No intentaba ser agresivo con ella, pero el que le diera tanta importancia a que el estúpido san Potter le hubiera visto le molestaba; si tanto lo amaba a ese entonces porque se reunía con el casi todas las noches, porque mientras hacían el amor le llego a decir "Te amo", cierto que nunca hablaron de eso pero para él era suficiente.

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
>don't I give you what you need<em>

-Draco, tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora tengo que ir a buscarle y decirle que...- solo suspiro puesto que la verdad era que no sabía que podía decirle; ya lo había visto todo.

_When she calls you to go  
>there's one thing you should know<em>

- Por favor Granger, creí que eras mas lista, no creo que haya mucho que le tengas que decir, Potter no es _tan_ estúpido.  
>- Draco, por favor, tengo que ir, el hijo de Ron está en casa y no sé si lo dejo solo o... Draco, volveré ¿sí?, te llamare y hablaremos pero me tengo que ir.<br>La castaña intento irse tras de Harry pero su intento fue mucho más que inútil.

_We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay<em>

Draco dio un par de zancadas y le detuvo tomándola por los hombros y le miro con fiereza.

_You keep telling me baby, there will come a time  
>when you will leave her arms and forever be in mine<em>

Hermione sintió como la toma de los hombros y como apretaba su agarre imprimiéndole sus dedos en su piel, hundiéndolos en su carne, casi rozando sus huesos.

_But I don't think that's the truth  
>and I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting<em>

Draco la miro con firmeza tenia miles de cosas en su cabeza y ninguna se atrevía avanzar más allá de su garganta provocándole un extraño dolor en su pecho y solo podía transmitirle ese mismo dolor hundiendo sus dedos en sus hombros la vio mover sus labios pero estaba más concentrado en controlarse y cuando al fin pensó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca lo único que logro escuchar fue su voz muy ronca diciéndole a la castaña "No"...

_It´s too much pain you have to bear  
>to love a man You have to share<em>

- Draco, me haces daño - Le dijo la castaña con una mueca pero él no respondía solo la miraba y la tomaba con más fuerza hasta que abrió la boca pero todo lo que salió de él fue "No"

_Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<em>

Podía sentir el dolor agudo en su pecho, su cuerpo tensándose, su cabeza a punto de estallar; mientras ella solamente lo miraba con ojos grandes y la boca semiabierta a causa del dolor que le causaba su agarre.  
>Y ahí estaba él, heredero del imperio Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, un sangre pura con linaje desde el principio de los tiempos, el ultimo mortífago con la marca tenebrosa aun visible en su brazo izquierdo aferrándose a ella, una hija de muggles, la estudiante mas talentosa que jamás ha tenido Hogwarts, una leona, la mujer que más ha amado hasta el punto de casi odiarla y odiarse a sí mismo por lo que le provocaba el simple hecho de pensar en ella y ya no hablemos de verla, respirar su aroma, tocarla, poseerla...<p>

_I'm so tired of being lonely  
>don't I give you what you need<em>

-Draco, lo siento yo...- Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos rehuía su mirada dirigiendo la suya lo más lejos que podía, ya no sentía el dolor en sus hombros así que no estaba segura si la había soltado o sus hombros se le habían dormido por el dolor hasta el punto de sentir nada.

_When she calls you to go  
>there's one thing you should know <em>

- ¿Vas a ir tras él? - pronuncio al fin después de mucho esfuerzo por controlar su voz; pero esas cinco palabras no le dieron el alivio que él esperaba a su pecho solamente lograron que se extendiera a su garganta.

_We don't have to live this way  
>baby, why don't you stay?<em>

Ya se lo temía desde el instante mismo que todo había empezado; sabia que este momento llegaría, pero odiaba que ni por la gravedad de la situación el dejara de arrastrar sus palabras al pronunciarlas con ese tono frio y arrogante característico de los Malfoy.

_I can't take it any longer  
>but my will is getting stronger<em>

Sin darse cuenta aflojo su agarre a tal punto que sus manos solo estaban recargadas en los hombros de la castaña; lo podía ver, cada uno de sus pensamientos cruzando por su mente formulando una respuesta que él ya sabia y solo podía ver una cosa venir: _dolor..._

_and I think I know just what I have to do_

Siempre se había sentido segura de una cosa, desde el comienzo de todo, incluso antes de que todo empezara: "El que la hiciera elegir, no la amaba lo suficiente", así que la decisión era fácil pero... Siempre había pensado que ese era Harry. Que arrogante, nunca había estado más equivocada y ni siquiera cuando Harry y Ron habían peleado esa noche en la tienda de acampar se había sentido más dividida, quebrada y dolida porque solo había una cosa por hacer...

_I can't waste another minute  
>after All that I've put in it <em>

Cada segundo que pasaba Draco podía ver con más claridad el desenlace: la perdería, en el instante en que ella se marchara todo habría acabado.

_I'm giving you my best  
>why does she get the best of you?<em>

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, abrió la boca para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que a pesar de todo y de lo que todo pusiera parecer le amaba, pero un nudo en su garganta no dejo que saliera ni una sola palabra así que, solo miro hacia el suelo y después al cielo tomo aire y solo consiguió decirle:  
>- Perdón - y se fue de allí.<p>

_So next time You find You wanna leave her bed for mine _

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo que habían vivido y sentido solo fue capaz de decirle "Perdón" y dejarlo ahí, pero no se acabaría así, por lo que, juntando el poco del orgullo que ella no le había quitado sin saber ni pensar en las palabras dejo salir de su boca:  
>- No esperare a que vuelvas Granger, ya estuve aquí el suficiente tiempo-<br>Cuando vio que estaba a punto de girarse sobre sus pies para verle a la cara se desapareció.

_Why don't you stay I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go there is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way Baby, why don't you stay._


End file.
